Shortnose
Shortnose was a mean-looking heavy in the 9th Company, 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army. He was in either Sobelone's or Tugg's squad.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.292-293 The tip of his nose had been cut off at some point in the past, presumably the reason for his name. He was prone to snoring very loudly.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 14 In House of Chains Shortnose's squad was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. On the road from Aren to Raraku, the heavies had no chance to wet their swords, but Fiddler was impressed with their discipline nonetheless.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.711 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Shortnose married fellow soldier, Hanno, about one week before reaching the city. According to Corporal Reem, it "aint his face she adores, if you know what I mean." Once the 14th Army reached the city's outskirts, an impromptu wrestling match broke out between Shortnose and Saltlick after Saltlick bit Shortnose's ear off. The rest of Sobelone and Tugg's squads gathered around the two straining men, watching and placing bets. Hanno bet against her husband. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under attack from swordsmen on the ground and archers in the buildings above them. When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Sobelone and Tugg were killed in the fighting and Shortnose joined a mixed group of survivors from Cord's, Fiddler's, and Borduke's squads. They fled the flames while Shortnose, Flashwit, Mayfly, and Uru Hela — armed only with knives and fists — defended the group against a score of fanatics.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-291/295-296/299/301/318 Shortnose was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.447 He was injured defending the jetty during the Bonehunter's eventful visit to Malaz City by a sword through a thigh. The wound was seen to by Deadsmell.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1112 In Reaper's Gale Stormy trod on one of Shortnose's hand, breaking the third finger. Shortnose just looked at it, reset it and carried on as if nothing had happened.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 14, UK BCA edition p.424 His wife, Hanno, died during the Malazan invasion of Lether, her skull cleaved by a Letherii sword.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17, BCA edition, p.523 In Dust of Dreams He had been part of Gesler's squad. After the Sergeant and Corporal Stormy were kidnapped, the squad was disbanded by Fist Keneb. Given first choice, Sergeant Fiddler chose Shortnose to join his squad.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 22, UK HB p.793 In The Crippled God Shortnose was described as having a long beard, decorated with the bones of fallen enemies. He had lost the four fingers of his shield hand in the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk. As the other members of the 4th squad were either dead or dispersed, Shortnose decided to join the 5th squad. No mention was made of whether he was aware of Fiddler having also chosen him.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p. 105 It was revealed that Shortnose had fathered a child with his older brother's wife Karas in a drunken encounter. He sent a portion of his pay home to support the child and hoped his brother would remove the bounty once the child was old enough to work.The Crippled God, Chapter 17, US TPB p.482 While the Bonehunters were crossing the Glass Desert, Shortnose was one of the heavies tasked with helping to pull an ox cart filled with supplies.The Crippled God, Chapter 20, US HC p.586 After Shorthand (an ex-heavy, aka Himble Thrup) was viciously assaulted (in order to get him out of the way) by three goons from the regular infantry who had been picked by Fist Blistig to help him recover what he thought of as 'his' secret stash of water,The Crippled God, Chapter 20, US HC p.587 Shortnose, leading a group of other heavies to avenge Shorthand, searched for and found Blistig's 'gang of thugs' (some nine or ten well-known trouble-makers) and badly mauled them - leaving them all with assorted broken bones, smashed heads and faces beaten to a pulp.The Crippled God, Chapter 20, US HC p.592-593 Notes and references Category:Bonehunters Category:Heavies Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground)